Dreams vs Goals
by CookiePhantom
Summary: A quiet night in Alexandria has Daryl focusing on his feelings. Carol has a dream about Daryl and her talking in her sleep has Daryl questioning some things.
1. Chapter 1

Carol thought she was dreaming. The house had an otherworldly feeling. She remembered this place vaguely, but in this version everything tilted slightly. She edged down the hallway, remembering this as one of the bungalows that they had stayed at when they had been on the road. It felt like a long time ago. The air thickened around her, making it difficult to move down the hall.

She reached her hand to the knob of the bathroom door but it wasn't there, and the door opened by itself. Now she knew she was dreaming. Daryl Dixon stretched out nude in the porcelain tub before her. There was no water in the tub. He was just sitting there. He stared ahead wistfully and then turned to her, his head tilted imploringly. He held up his hand beckoning her to him.

Unlike real life where Carol might have had objections, or at the very least questions, she moved quickly to him and climbed into the bath. No words were spoken, her clothes shed. The next thing she knew, in the curious way time passes in dreams, she was kissing him passionately, and his hands were roaming over her.

"Oh, Daryl," she breathed.

* * *

Daryl lounged comfortably at the end of the sofa. He cherished these quiet moments when he didn't have to worry about everyone's well being. There was only one person he wanted to worry about. He had grown accustomed to spending his evenings sitting with Carol. It was nothing new. This had been a habit since the prison. Lately, their opportunities to spend time together stretched further and further apart with their busy schedules. Sometimes he felt like they were growing apart as well, but he didn't know how to stop it.

Daryl specifically liked this sofa. It wasn't very large, and Carol was inclined to read most nights. As she tired, she rested her head on the arm of the sofa, stretched her legs out, and tucked her toes under his thigh. He liked this _a lot -_ more than was rational. Sometimes they would share a blanket, and he liked that, too. He mostly cleaned the weapons while she read, or sewed, and they talked sparingly. It was the only time he could truly quiet his mind. This night was a book night for Carol, and Daryl was just enjoying the stillness, he was almost dozing.

Carol snored softly and Daryl's eyes fluttered open noticing that she had fallen asleep. He loved watching her sleep, even though it made him feel silly. He had known her long enough that he could admit to himself that he loved everything about her. He just couldn't admit it to her. She sighed softly, and Daryl stared longingly at her, feeling his heart swell. He suspected that if his love could take a physical form it might crush them both from the weight of it.

Falling asleep was not uncommon for either of them. They were very comfortable with each other. When she did drift off Daryl wanted to be gentlemanly and carry Carol into her room, but he was afraid of what she would think. The truth was that every bad thing she might think about him would be true. He wanted to be in her bedroom with her, late at night - alone. He wanted to cross that invisible barrier. He never did, but he hated to leave her there by herself, so normally he just fidgeted until she woke up, and then told her he was heading home, and they said their goodnights. Daryl wasn't ready to leave yet tonight.

After a little while, Carol shifted and the book that she had been reading fell to the floor. Daryl thought it would break the spell and wake her but she continued sleeping. Although he was relishing her little toes digging into his leg, Daryl leaned forward to grab her novel. Not quite getting a grip on it, he was forced to slide off the sofa and crouch to pick it up. His face was very close to Carol's. He studied her, loving the peaceful expression on her face - her perfect mouth almost curled into a smile.

Carol groaned.

Daryl's brow furrowed and he paused. She groaned again. Daryl felt concerned and reached a hand to wake her up from her nightmare. He hated to see her suffering, and unfortunately on the bad nights they all had nightmares. Sometimes, Carl had night terrors that he couldn't wake up from, and it was the scariest damn thing Daryl had ever heard. Daryl, himself, didn't sleep very well because of the things he had seen. No one really talked about it, but they all were haunted.

Should he touch her cheek, or her shoulder? He realized sadly that a normal person would not be worried about where to place his hand but would just react. Daryl scolded himself inwardly, and decided to shake her arm when she made another noise. Daryl raised his eyebrows. This was different, and definitely NOT a nightmare. It was a sensual noise. He blushed, retracting his hand immediately.

Carol moaned, and Daryl could feel his face burning hot. This felt so intrusive and he prayed that she didn't wake up and see him hovering over her. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and quickly scooped up her book. He checked the cover vaguely wondering if it was a romance novel, but surprisingly it was about auto repair. This woman never failed to amaze him.

Still embarrassed, he resumed his place on the couch. He opened the automotive book and stared at one of the pages. She made another sound. He glanced over at her, noticing how beautiful she looked with her lips slightly parted and her hair disheveled.

She lustily breathed out, "Daryl"

Carol said his name... _his name_...in a very sensual way. Daryl's eyes widened and his heart was pounding. He gazed intently at her. His mind could not quite believe that she seemed to be having an erotic dream about him. He bit his thumbnail, wondering what he should do next. Somehow he needed to wake her up without humiliating her - or himself. He could probably stand his own shame but he would rather die than dishonor her.

She said his name _again_ with a small whimpering noise, and his mind started helplessly wandering. He thought maybe, _maybe_ he should kiss her, or carry her into the bed, make some kind of a bold move, but he was indecisive. He fidgeted - half hoping that she would wake up, and he could go back to not making decisions.

Daryl found himself, against his better judgment, being inclined to kiss her. He was turned on and the more he thought about it the more his brain wasn't thinking as clearly as maybe it should be. He got back up and crouched down next to her, his face a few inches from hers. Still lost in her dream, Carol made another little whimper and Daryl lost his nerve. He sighed.

Carol's bright blue eyes opened, looking startled.

To Daryl's horror, her cheeks reddened, "Hi, Pookie."

"Hey," Daryl replied huskily.

"What are you doing?" she raised her eyebrows, questioningly. He was leaned in very close.

"I...was...I was gonna take ya to yer bed," he lied.

"Ahh, it's about time," she teased, stretching and yawning as she said it.

Daryl blushed furiously and mumbled, "I was tryin' to be gentlemanly. Not gonna leave ya here and go home."

Carol smiled at him, "That's sweet."

He rose, and started packing his stuff to go.

"I'm ready," Carol announced.

Daryl squinted at her, "ready..."

"Take me to bed."

Daryl laughed in spite of himself, "You have two legs that can take yerself to bed."

"That's not very gentlemanly," she said flatly.

"Aw, shucks ma'am," he drawled exaggeratedly, "Are ya calling into question my chivalry?"

She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Alright, I 'spose I promised," and he reached down and cradled her up to his chest making her giggle. He could take her teasing, and he liked and excuse to be able to hold her close. He also found that he liked the way she was looking up at him. He carried her up the stairs while she rested her head on his chest, toed the door open and laid her softly on her bed.

"My hero," Carol gushed.

Daryl paused for a moment, licking his lips. Then he impulsively bent down and kissed her forehead, and just as quickly backed into the door frame and leaned against it, awkwardly. He tried to think of some small talk, but being in her bedroom made the words dry up before he could say them. She looked up at him expectantly. He knew he should do something but, he had lost the courage and felt shy again.

Daryl mumbled something about getting back home, and left suddenly.

He cursed himself all the way home for not taking the chance, but his steps still felt lighter, happier. Daryl thought maybe she did have feelings for him, and maybe she wasn't just teasing him all of the time for no reason, and it made him smile. He had goals now, because he had to hear her say his name like that again, in that breathy moan. _AND_ he had kissed her, even if it was just on the forehead. Just thinking about it made him a bit dizzy. Yeah, he had goals.

Carol sighed and snuggled under her covers. When she had first awoken, she got the impression that Daryl was going to kiss her, but of course that was silly. Then _he had_ surprised her by giving her a peck on her forehead. That was definitely new, and excited her more than any other kisses she'd ever received. Being with Daryl was something she wanted but had long resigned herself to it never happening. She figured that if there was romance it would have by now. Nonetheless, she loved him more than she'd loved any other man. She closed her eyes and grinned, after all, she still had her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun streamed through the kitchen window. Carol wiped the sleepiness from her eyes and busied herself in the airy kitchen. She absently was thinking about the irony of living in such a lavish house as this, something she would never have been able to afford in her old life.

She turned to get some coffee, and Daryl was standing in the doorway, "Holy Dammit!" she shouted, "Where did you come from? I'm going to have to put a bell around your neck."

Daryl smirked, but said sternly, "Ya didn't lock your door, and that ain't smart."

Carol shrugged, "what are these people in this town going to do to any of us?"

"I know yer tough," Daryl said, grabbing an apple from the counter, "Ya sleep with a knife under your pillow and all of that, but don't take any chances. I locked all the doors when I left last night." He remembered how he'd carried her to her bed, kissed her on the forehead.

"I went outside for something," Carol said said waving him off, "it doesn't matter, it's daytime anyway."

"Just do it for me," Daryl said not sure why she was being difficult since she was usually cautious, "Even in the day."

"And if I do then you'll knock first, like a gentleman?"

"Hell no," Daryl laughed holding up his spare key.

Carol laughed with him, "Well, just so you know, I can take you in a fight."

"That so?" Daryl asked raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Damn straight, Dixon."

"Yer probly right," he agreed, "I'm not gonna risk havin' that damn knife pulled on my again, anyhow."

"I didn't know it was you, in my defense," Carol said.

"You say so, but I have my doubts..." Daryl took a bite out of his apple looking over at Carol framed in the kitchen window. The sun illuminated her tousled hair from the back making her look like a beautiful saint. She was in pajama pants and a tank top which he liked because usually she dressed in a style that he felt was false to who she was, and it showed off her body in a very positive way.

"I was just getting coffee, want some?" Carol asked.

Daryl nodded.

"Why are you here so early?" Carol asked.

Daryl just wanted to be around her, but he wasn't going to say that – it sounded cheesy as hell. He was thinking about last night. He didn't sleep well because all he could think about was getting her into different scenarios where he could kiss her. He was torturing himself.

"Just visitin', needed some coffee," Daryl said with a noncommittal shrug.

"You just missed me," Carol teased.

"Course," Daryl agreed, "I always miss ya."

Carol smiled, and fixed him some coffee. Daryl did have ulterior motives but he was still trying to think of a way to broach the subject. He thanked her for the coffee as she handed it to him, and sat down across from him.

He watched her sip her coffee. She shut her eyes as if it was the most amazing thing she'd ever tasted, and sighed, placed the cup back on the table as she looked at him. He was staring at her perfect lips, wondering if there was a way to segue into a kiss, but he didn't have a lot of experience with any of it. It had been a long time since he'd kissed anyone, and it seemed like it was always something that was happening to him, not something that he initiated.

"Pre-everything going to hell," Carol asked, "How did you take your coffee."

Daryl tilted his head, "Didn't really drink coffee, I guess, but if I did just like this."

"So life hasn't changed much then," Carol joked, and they laughed, "I miss creamer. It's silly but I really liked the flavored ones. And those yummy lattes you could get at a coffee shop, you know, with whipped cream, and the raw sugar you could sprink-"

"Hey," Daryl interrupted, "Ya wanna get out of here today? We could do some 'shootin lessons'"

The apologetic look on Carol's face already told him that she was going to turn him down.

"It's not that I don't want to get out of here, but I have so much to do. I really just don't have the time right now. Besides, I think we can drop the charade of shooting lessons, now."

Shooting lessons had been a cover for them to go out if they needed to get away from Alexandria for awhile. It gave Carol a plausible reason for leaving. Lately they had been spending less and less time together. Everyone in the town loved and appreciated Carol so much that someone was always hanging around her. She compensated by taking care of them more, which took up more of her time.

"I don't care what we call it, I just wanna get out of here for awhile. Don't got my bow for huntin' and Rick wants to save all the ammunition. That's why we are going to be going on these supply runs to find food. I don't get much free time, but I don't got nothing to do today..." He looked at her hopefully.

Carol had trouble saying no to him when he looked at her like that with his puppy dog eyes. He never asked for much, which is why she didn't mind doing things for him. She was a bit surprised he wanted her to come along, as it seemed usually he liked to be alone,"Alright we can go, but it has to be after lunch, I have to at least make sure everyone is taken care of."

"Alright," Daryl agreed.

"And," Carol continued, "I can push laundry until tonight...on the condition that you help me."

Daryl nodded, as far as he was concerned it was just more time he could spend with Carol, and he ended up at her place more nights than not anyway. He'd be busy the next week and may not get to see her much. Rick had his schedule filled all week with various tasks. He missed the days when he was the hunter of the group. He felt sort of useless in the current state of things, and he sure as hell wasn't going to go recruiting any more people into the town.

"Alright," Carol said, "It's a date."

Daryl blushed, and didn't say anything.

"You want some breakfast?" Carol asked.

"Nah," Daryl said. He was mindful of the food situation which he wasn't fully telling Carol was getting worse. "I'm okay."

Carol said, "Will you be over for lunch then."

"Yeah," he had lunch at Carol's most days if he was in Alexandria, and many times dinner although there was usually other guests, "We can go out after, if ya still want to."

Daryl rose from the table, and pushed in the chair to go.

"Wait," Carol said, picking up a small package and slipping it in his hand. He didn't have to look, he knew it was a snack for him.

He smiled, and thanked her.

Daryl locked the door to Carol's place on the way out, just as Rick was walking by. He put the keys in his pocket, and sidled up next to Rick.

"I swear," Rick joked, "You two are married, you just don't know it."

Daryl glared at Rick.

"Wait...are you two...an item now?" Rick raised his eyebrows.

"Naw," Daryl said tersely, realizing it was a mistake to entertain this conversation at all.

"What are we talking about?" Glenn asked from behind them.

"Daryl and Carol," Rick said.

"Did you guys finally get together?" Glenn said way too hopefully.

"Not yet," Daryl grumbled, feeling his ears getting red.

"Yet," Glenn said, "I definitely heard yet."

Rick was laughing, and Glenn's face was covered in a shit eating grin.

"You two are pissin' me off," Daryl said through gritted teeth.

"Daryl has the spare key to Carol's place," Rick said conspiratorially to Glenn, and they both gave each other a knowing look.

Daryl's face was inscrutable. He was a grown man, and did not have to explain himself to Rick and Glenn. He decided to not respond.

"Don't get mad," Glenn said but he was still laughing, "If you don't want to talk we will just ask Carol."

Daryl clenched his fist, but kept his face stoic.

"Calm down," Rick drawled patting Daryl on the back, "We were just messing with ya."

"Yeah," Glenn said with a smirk, "Obviously if you were getting some you'd be a lot less tense."

Everyone was enjoying the jokes at his expense except Daryl. He wasn't about to start talking about his complicated relationship with Carol to them, so he remained silent. He was definitely trying to take the next step with her, whatever that might be, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to, and definitely didn't want his humiliation to be public if she turned him down.

"I'm glad ya'll are so funny," Daryl snapped, and stalked off.

Glenn looked at Rick.

"What do you think?" Glenn asked.

"I think...Daryl is thinking about it," Rick said, "You?"

"I think they've been doing it since the prison," Glenn said.

They both started laughing again.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl chewed on his thumbnail as he thought. He was going to broach the subject of moving into a relationship with Carol, if he could get up the courage. He wanted to feel comfortable and being out in nature is where Daryl felt most at ease.

He found himself pacing the floor as he tried to think up something to say that was worthy of Carol, replaying scenarios in his head. How he would act if she was accepting, and how he would act if she was disappointed. He berated himself for not taking a more casual approach but his mind was racing, filled with lists of things he'd do and things he'd say.

Carol greeted him with a warm smile. There were a couple of people hanging around in her kitchen and she was having a conversation with them. Daryl felt a slight pang of jealousy. Sometimes he thought she had feelings for him, but then when he saw how kind she was around relative strangers he had doubts. Maybe she was just being nice to him like she was to everyone.

He grabbed some food and hid in the study until everyone left.

"Hey," Carol said, poking her head around the corner, "just let me change, I managed to make a mess of myself."

Daryl nodded, wishing she wouldn't go to the trouble, and pleased that she was at the same time. He tried but he always felt self conscious about his own demeanor - that he wasn't quite good enough for her.

When she was ready to go he noticed that she was wearing her high boots and leggings, and a red shirt – not her usual cardigans and flowers that she wore around town. This made him more comfortable.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

They walked out of the gate side by side, Daryl vaguely grumbled answers when asked about what they were doing. Both had weapons if they needed them. Carol thought that maybe it wasn't smart to leave the safety of the town and go into the wide world but she felt safe with Daryl, and she didn't feel safe in Alexandria anymore.

"You aren't wearing your wings?" Carol observed. Daryl was wearing a simple black t-shirt, black pants, and his boots, but not his vest.

"I don't wear 'em everyday..." Daryl said.

Carol looked at him skeptically. "Where are we going?" Carol asked when they were outside of Alexandria.

"Nowhere in particular," Daryl said, "Thought we could walk the area. There's a stream up that ways," He pointed, "could try that direction first."

Daryl seemed reserved, which wasn't unusual, but Carol worried since he'd seemed pretty relaxed earlier. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Course," Daryl said giving a shrug. They walked in silence for awhile longer, "I need to talk to you about something, but let's get away from here."

Carol gave him a wary look, but tried to push down her trepidation.

They hiked for close to an hour, and Carol found herself enjoying everything. It was a beautiful day, the sun was high overhead and the temperature was warm, but not to the point where it was uncomfortable even with a little exertion. Being outside of Alexandria felt freeing, like she could breath again.

They rounded an outcropping which opened into a clearing beside a small stream. Carol was a bit tired from the walk and sat down in a small patch of grass. She looked up at Daryl, "This is wonderful, isn't it?"

Daryl smiled.

"Come sit," Carol said, patting the ground beside her.

Daryl sat down next to her cross legged. He was trying to enjoy the moment, but he had a lot to tell her, and he wasn't any good at saying stuff.

"Do you come here?" Carol asked.

"Been here before. It's decent for fishin'," Daryl said, "But everything's different in Alexandria. Ain't needed to fish. Might have to change though."

"What do you mean?" Carol said frowning.

"We're runnin' out of food," Daryl finally told her. "I didn't want you to be upset."

"I can think of ideas, and help. You know that. I can go on runs," Carol said.

"I don't want you out there," Daryl said sharply.

"You go out there..." she said quietly.

"I don't want me out there, neither," Daryl admitted, "I just want to stay back and protect ya. Safety in numbers."

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

"Naw, not this. I mean, I should have told ya, but I didn't want to worry ya. I have to go back out there, and you should know why. Starving to death is still death," Daryl sighed.

Carol was patient and didn't press Daryl further. She started to unlace her boots, and took them off one by one, next came the socks and she rolled up her pant legs. Daryl glanced at her.

"Don't look at my feet!" Carol said, "I'm self conscious."

Daryl looked away and rolled his eyes.

"I saw you roll your eyes," Carol admonished. She became somber,"You know, that used to be something I would enjoy - painting my toenails, doing a pedicure on myself - but it's not the world we live in anymore. We live in a world where people want to take what you have, and you run out of food, and you die."

"There's gotta be more to it than that," Daryl said quietly.

"There is," Carol gave him a sad smile, "But you and me, we knew how people are. We knew before everything went to hell, didn't we?"

Daryl nodded, frowning. Carol was often sad nowadays and he knew a lot of the why, but not a lot of the how to help.

She looked over at him, and could read his thoughts,"We have this beautiful day, and we should enjoy it," she smiled and took that moment to stand up and go wade into the stream, "It's a little cold, but nice." she said as she tentatively stepped in. The water wasn't very deep, up to her ankles, and she happily hopped around in it.

"Come on in, Dixon," she shouted to him.

Carol was thrilled that he followed her lead and was unlacing his boots. A few moments later he was next to her.

"Shit! That's cold!" Daryl complained, "You lied!"

"You'll get used to it..." Carol said, as she kicked some water at him with her pointed toe, and splashed him pretty good.

Daryl's face was hard to read. He was cursing under his breath at the shock of it. He reached down and splashed water back at her, but lost his footing, and fell into the stream.

Carol put her hand over her mouth but she couldn't stop giggling, Daryl glared up at her, feeling a bit embarrassed, cold and wet, but she looked beautiful standing there laughing into the sun.

"Here, help me up," he said reaching his hand up to her, and when she took hold he pulled her into the water.

"Fuck that's cold!" Carol exclaimed as she fell into the water, but she was still laughing, and Daryl was laughing because she hardly ever swore, and because they were both sitting in the water like idiots.

Daryl stood up, and reached a hand down to Carol, who eyed him suspiciously. "Truce," he said. The instant when she took his hand everything he wanted to say fell out of his head, and he was mesmerized by her sheepish smile, and forgot himself for a moment.

He helped her up, pulling her to him and pressing his lips to hers. It was quick but she make no attempt to stop him. He looked into her bright blue eyes which were wide with shock, but not anger. He kissed her again, but this time he let his mouth tentatively explore hers, and then she was responding to him. He felt her hands go to his hair, and he was lost in her. He pulled back, nervously, longing for more.

"I think I have to sit down," Carol went back to the same spot on the grass, she patted the ground next to her, and Daryl joined her, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Sorry..." Daryl said.

"Are you?"

"No."

Neither knew what to say. Daryl was afraid that he might have overstepped her boundaries without talking to Carol about everything first, but he wasn't sure. He was really scared that he misinterpreted her feelings for him, and this might be the end of their friendship.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"You don't ask that..." Carol said blushing furiously, "And yes, I did."

"Well, I wanted to know," Daryl said, "and I'm glad ya did."

Silence usually fell easily around them, but this time it suffered on with them both reaching for things to say. They filled the silence by lacing their boots up and staring into the distance. Daryl finally spoke up.

"When I was gone last time - when everything happened - I wanted to get back to ya. I was scared," he couldn't look at her, "and people tied me up, the people who stole my bike and my bow...and I'd helped those people. And I thought how am I gonna get back, now."

Carol reached over and touched his hand, "That had to be horrible, what they did to you."

"It was horrible because I couldn't get back to ya. I let ya down," Daryl said.

"You're with me right now," Carol said.

Daryl continued, "After that, when I met up with Abraham and Sasha, we met some men on the road that tried to kill us. I thought for sure that was going to be the end of everything. And when I finally see Alexandria again it was swarmed. And I thought..."

Daryl trailed off unable to speak, and Carol put her arm around him, pulling him in tightly, and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Carol," he said. "I don't want to lose ya, and I don't know how to hold on to ya."

"I love you, too, Daryl."

He looked up shyly, his hair falling into his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Daryl smiled. She looked so lovely smiling down on him. His heart and mind were racing, but he was happy. He reached out nervously, sliding his hand to the back of her neck. He touched Carol's soft hair, twisting the damp curls around his fingers, and then pulled her head gently toward his. When their lips met this time it was everything.

Carol pulled back reluctantly, and stood up "We better get back. We don't want to be out here when it's dark."

Daryl wanted more, but nodded, tipping his head to the side and grinning at her.

"Come on, cutie," Carol said pulling him up by his hand. He didn't let go.

They walked back home hand in hand. Daryl interlaced his fingers with hers and held on tightly. They didn't speak much, both taking in their new circumstances. As they neared Alexandria, Daryl cleared his throat, and turned toward her anxiously, "So, are we together now?" It was hard for him to ask but he did not want to leave any unanswered questions.

Carol laughed, "Are you asking to be my boyfriend?"

"I want more than that," Daryl said seriously.

Carol cleared her throat, "Yeah, I guess we are. We've always been a little more, I think."

The answer satisfied Daryl, and they continued through the gates, getting some interested looks, which they ignored.

"Don't forget you are on laundry duty," Carol teased.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl unlocked the house and they went inside. Suddenly the air felt very thick. Daryl swallowed, and looked at Carol, who was also looking unsure of herself. He wanted to kiss her again, but he didn't want it to seem like he was going to attack her as soon as they were alone together. He sat down on the sofa and started unlacing his boots.

Carol stood by the door, absently playing with her hair and staring at the wall. She finally spoke, "I should be making dinner soon, do you have any requests?"

"Naw, don't go to the trouble," he said. "We'll find somethin'"

"And laundry," Carol said, "And I have a lot of things to get ready for tomorrow..."

Daryl interrupted, "Come sit with me."

Carol eyed him, "I see the look in your eye, Dixon, I know that look."

Daryl laughed, "Come 'ere, I'm not gonna jump on ya."

Carol laughed but sat down rigidly next to Daryl, still not comfortable with their newly defined relationship. She looked at him and gave him a timid smile.

"Do ya ever do anything for yerself?" Daryl asked. "I know ya don't so don't bother answerin'."

Carol raised her eyebrows, not sure what he meant.

"Ya can put off the laundry, and ya don't have to make me dinner, or do any damn thing." Daryl put his hand on her shoulder. "Turn around," he said as he lightly turned her to the side.

He tentatively ran his fingers up her back, making her shiver. Then began to massage her neck, which Carol enjoyed very much. She relaxed. He ran his hands across her shoulders, and up the back of her neck, taking care to pay special attention to the places that made her sigh with pleasure.

Carol remembered the last time he'd touched her like this was at the prison, and god it felt so amazing now. His hands were strong, but he had a sensual touch, "You are very good at that," Carol mumbled.

Daryl laughed, "Thanks."

He continued moving very slowly down her back. He was taking his time, enjoying the feel of her body under his fingertips. He whispered, "I wanna take care of ya."

Carol sighed, and leaned back onto him. She was so tired of baring everything on her own that having someone to lean on would be nice. He began softly tracing his fingers up and down her arms.

A moment later she felt his breath tickling her skin and he was tenderly placing kisses on her neck and down her shoulder, Carol moaned with the electricity that went all through her every time he pressed his lips to body. He moved back up her neck, kissing right behind here ear and breathing "I love ya." His breath was ragged.

Carol turned toward him needing to feel his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around him, throwing herself into it. His kissing had a sweet clumsiness which he made up for in ardor. He whimpered when she pushed into him, exploring his mouth with her tongue. He pulled her down on top of him, and Carol definitely felt that he was ready to move to the next step.

Carol was getting lost in the moment. He was running his hands down her back, pulling her tight to him. Her head was feeling fuzzy. Her desire for him overwhelmed and surprised her, and she felt like it was overriding judgment. She felt him tentatively slipping his hands under her shirt.

With some reluctance she pulled away.

"Ya ok?" Daryl rasped, propping himself up on his elbows

"I'm...this is just a lot," Carol said, disentangling herself from him.

Daryl looked hurt, and sat up.

"It's not that I don't want it, I'm just feeling overwhelmed."

"We don't have to...ya know" Daryl was embarrassed.

"Maybe we should talk about this before we do anything else," Carol said.

Daryl nodded. His heart was racing, and his skin was buzzing with desire. He didn't want to talk about anything. They'd talked about things for two years, but he loved her and would do whatever she needed, always. He tried to think about anything else than the fact that he wanted to grab her around the waist and pull her to him.

"The truth is, I'm nervous," Carol said, and Daryl could see her face was reddening "I haven't been with many men, and it's been awhile."

Daryl felt a pang of irrational jealousy at the thought of anyone touching her, "many?" he asked nervously.

"Just Ed, really," Carol conceded, not meeting his eyes "It was never any...it was not a good experience for me."

Daryl was annoyed that he had to remember that prick again after all of this time, and infuriated at the implications. He knew voicing any of this would not help her.

"It won't be like that with us," Daryl assured her.

"I know, I just don't want to be a disappointment to you," Carol said.

Daryl knew there was a lot behind this that she wasn't saying, probably years of abuse and degradation. He knew a thing about that, and how your self esteem took a beating as well. He placed his hand on her hand. This conversation made him very uncomfortable. Talking about sex made him uncomfortable. He had grown up being ashamed to talk about his feelings, and he'd already opened up more than he thought he could bare for the day.

"Ya can't disappoint me," he said finally.

"There are so many things, I'm not proud of, if you knew..." she trailed off..

"I know you," Daryl said.

"You don't know everything..." she looked worried, her eyes filling with tears, "and you have to know, in case maybe you will change your mind. I've been afraid to tell you."

"I know what happened with the girls," Daryl said quietly softly touching her cheek, "Tyrese told me, and I know that's why you have them nightmares."

Daryl wiped a tear off of her cheek with his thumb.

"Some days I convince myself to forget, and some days I can't," Carol said.

"You shouldn't forget," Daryl said, "Ya can't. Ya know how to get through it. It just takes time. I will be there with you."

Carol smiled at him, and he brushed the hair out of her face, longing to hold her but refraining. She was so tired of having to be strong. It was a relief to tell him all of this, and he was looking at her without judgment, but with love. She said, "Let's get some food."

They ate dinner together at the kitchen counter, laughing and joking shyly. Carol guessed that it wouldn't take long for them to feel comfortable together as a couple, but it was still very new. Rick and Carl stopped by, but Carol made a weak excuse, and sent them away. Rick raised an eyebrow but she gave him a warning look, so he said nothing.

They relaxed on the sofa, as was their custom, only the environment seemed super charged this evening. Carol tried to concentrate on her book, and Daryl kept staring at her making her feel self conscious.

It was getting late, and Carol yawned.

Daryl cleared his throat, "I want to talk to ya 'bout somethin'."

Carol looked at him cautiously.

He continued, "I think that I should live with ya. I don't want to be apart from ya, anymore."

"Daryl, I-" she stammered.

"Wait," Daryl interrupted. "I'm not saying it has to mean anything. I can stay in the guest room if ya want. But I want to be able to protect ya, and it bothers me to be so far away. It just makes sense."

Carol considered this and circled in on the idea. It did make a lot more sense, but you simply didn't just move in with someone. But that was old logic from her old life and didn't apply anymore. She hated being alone. Everything was just happening very fast, but she should have known that with Daryl it would be all or nothing, and she didn't really want it any other way. She just sometimes found herself listening to the old world logic.

"I'm not leaving ya, anymore," Daryl asserted, but then more quietly said "If you'll have me?"

Carol nodded, and it was decided.

"Alright," Daryl said.

"Alright," Carol repeated.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed," Daryl said, and then blushed when Carol eyed him, "I didn't mean like that..."

"Alright," she said again.

"I'll get my things tomorrow," Daryl said, "and tell Rick."

"Alright," she couldn't get off of that word. She couldn't get over the fact that yesterday she would have never dreamed that everything would have changed so drastically.

Daryl made sure everything was locked up tight, as Carol tidied up. It was all so domestic. They had always been this comfortable, but now everything seemed to have a hidden significance. They cared for each other, and they worked in sync with each other, but now Daryl was not going home. He was home. It should have been strange, but it was familiar. The realization that it was familiar was dizzying to Carol.

They made their way up the stairs, Daryl took her hand for the simple reason that he could, and that little fact made him happy, and he smiled a cute sideways grin. At the top of the stairs. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He was remembering taking her to her room the other night and now soon he knew they'd be sharing a bed, and he'd give her all the time she needed. It was enough to know they were headed in the right direction.

He reluctantly let go of her hand and they headed toward opposite doors, saying their goodnights.

Daryl watched Carol go into her room and close the door.

A moment later, she popped her head out the door, "Daryl?" He turned toward her, and she said, "I love you."

Daryl smiled again, and looked at his toes, "Love ya, too."

"Daryl," she said pursing her lips in thought, "You can stay in my bed."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment, Daryl didn't know where he was and he almost panicked, but then everything from the night before rushed back into his mind, and he was suddenly very aware of Carol pressed against him. She was looking beautiful in the morning light, and his heart swelled with pride and yearning to touch her. He didn't feel like he could ever be close enough to her. If somehow he could absorb her into him that would be a start.

She was still asleep, but suddenly he was very awake, and all of the feelings from last night were aroused in him. Being with her was amazing, and now he could be with her whenever he wanted, and it was a beautiful thing.

He gently touched her temple, and softly stroked her lovely hair. He had ulterior motives. He was hoping that she'd wake up because he was feeling very close to her and it was stirring feelings in him that he wanted to explore again.

Carol's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him with a little blush to her cheeks.

"Mornin'" Daryl said, his voice low and husky.

"Hey," Carol said, "You're up early?" she teased as he pressed himself to her.

He didn't say anything, but started kissing her neck.

"Mmmmm..." Carol said, yet took his face in her hands gently pulling him away, and kissing him on the forehead, "I need coffee first. Aren't you going out with Rick today?"

"Naw," Daryl said, "I'm takin' a day off. So are you!"

"Maybe we should tell him then," Carol said, keeping him at an arms distance.

"Left him a note on the door last night, explainin' everything. Otherwise, he'd a been knockin' down the place at 6am," Daryl said, "Let him go find Abraham or Glenn, I'm too fuckin' tired."

"Well, that's very practical," Carol said, smiling.

"Come 'ere," Daryl said, pulling her close, he nuzzled his head into her chest, cuddling her close, "I love the smell of yer skin."

Carol lazily ran her fingers through his hair, smiling to herself, "It was a good night," She heard Daryl's muffled laugh. It was a sound she hadn't heart too often,"What?"

He looked up at her, "Glenn's going to be so happy."

Carol wasn't following, "To go out with Rick?"

"Nah, he's very keen on us getting together for some reason," Daryl smirked, "I almost don't wanna tell him, he's gonna be an ass about it."

"Are you not wanting people to know," Carol wondered aloud, feeling a pang of sadness.

"I'm tellin' everyone," Daryl said, " There's some around here that are always flirtin' with ya. It makes me crazy. I can tell 'em to fuck off."

Carol giggled. Daryl would never probably know all of the women who had made eyes at him over their time together. He seemed to be immune to flirting, and unaware of his physical charms. Thinking of this reminded Carol of something she was curious about.

"So," she said apprehensively, "What's your number?"

"My number?"

"Yeah," Carol said, "How may woman have you been with before..." she trailed off at the awkward question but felt like she wanted to know about him

"Does it matter?" Daryl asked, nuzzling back into her neck.

"No," Carol said, "You don't have to tell me."

"It's not a secret," Daryl said, "Just don't want ya to be bothered by it. I'll tell ya anything ya want to know. I always have been honest with ya."

"Nothing you could say would bother me," she said, but suddenly she was feeling unsure. She had her own insecurities to deal with.

"Awright," Daryl said, and he looked into her eyes, "One."

"Only one before me," Carol was surprised.

"Only you," Daryl said, blushing, "My number is one."

"Oh," Carol said, feeling deeply touched and honored by his admission.

"Did ya like it though?" Daryl asked with a sideways smile.

"You don't ask that!" Carol laughed, "And, yes, I did."

"I knew ya did," Daryl said, "I could tell by those little noises you made."

Carol blushed furiously, but she was smiling, and so was he. Happiness looked very good on him. "Come here, sexy," Carol said.

"Pfff," Daryl looked away, "Never been called that before."

"Come here," Carol repeated pulling him toward her. Coffee could wait.

They laid low the rest of the day, enjoying each other in a new light. Mostly, things were the same, but Daryl seemed more protective of her than ever, and although he was nervous about it, he was enjoying the perks of being able to give her kisses and hold her hand whenever he wanted to.

Carol found his note to Rick on the door, which simply said, "Go Away." She gave him an exasperated look at that, and he shrugged.

They did all the chores they were neglecting and never once left the house for any reason. Tomorrow would come soon enough.

They went to bed early, this time they both had expectations.

The morning dawned, and Carol stretched. It was time to come out of the cocoon and emerge the new couple. She was nervous about it, worried how Daryl would react, but Daryl seemed uninterested one way or the other.

After a small breakfast together they headed over to Rick's where there was a slight commotion going on. Carol had expected to only have to speak to Rick and maybe Michonne or Carl, but everyone was gathered around the kitchen amidst a stranger. He looked like a hobo dressed in a long coat and beanie hat.

Daryl eyed him suspiciously, and the man said, "Hello," amicably to them both.

Daryl noticed he was eating one of the cookies the Carol had baked for him a couple of days ago, and instantly he did not like this man.

The man raised his eyebrows, "My compliments to the chef!" he said finishing off the cookie.

"That's my wife," Daryl growled, putting his arm around Carol's waist, and pulling her toward him. Everyone's eyes went from the hobo straight to Daryl and Carol. Carol eyes were wide, and she looked to Daryl who gave her the slightest nod.

"Well, your wife is a fine cook, my friend, you are a lucky man!" said the man, not missing a beat.

"Who is this asshole?" Daryl asked, looking at Rick.

"I'm Paul Rovia, but my friends call my Jesus." he said sticking out a hand.

"Okay PAUL," Daryl said not reaching for the hand, "why are you here?"

"Well-" started Paul.

"Me and Glenn picked this asshole up yesterday on the run that me and you were supposed to go on," Rick interupted, "Did you just say Carol is your wife?"

"Yeah," Daryl said defensively.

"When were you going to tell us this, Daryl?" Rick asked, and then when he didn't say anything, "Carol?"

Carol looked anxious, "I found out when you did."

Daryl squinted, "Do you have a problem with it?"

Rick patted him on the shoulder, "Not at all, we would want to do something for you guys though."

Glenn came up behind them and hugged them both around the shoulders, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "It don't have to be no big deal. We're together now, so that's all that matters. And some of us don't need to get any ideas." He gave a pointed glance at Paul.

Carol felt sheepish, but she was pleased. Daryl slipped his hand into hers and gave it a tight squeeze, and she knew he was also pleased.

There was a tinkling noise, and they all looked up to see Michonne hitting a fork on a juice glass, she raised her eyebrows at them, "Kiss...kiss!"

Carol blushed, and Daryl grumbled, "Nah, you guys need to stop."

No one did stop and they all started chanting for a kiss. Carol calmed the madness by stepping up on her tip toes and quickly giving Daryl a peck on the corner of his mouth, much to everyone's disappointment.

Daryl pulled Carol out of the house hastily by her hand, and as he slammed the door he heard raucous laughter and cat calls.

"You okay?" Carol asked tentatively.

He looked down and smiled,"Course," He said turning toward her and pulling her tight to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, savoring the kiss. When he pulled back he said, "I can just think of better things to do at home."

They walked hand in hand back, feeling pretty at ease together.


End file.
